


Babyween

by Grigoriweasley



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Parents Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Peraltiago, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley
Summary: An unusual Halloween for the nine-nine squad! With a little surprise at the end.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Babyween

It was Halloween night and the nine-nine squad had set up their usual heist that would have decided who, amongst them, was an amazing detective-slash-genius. Or, as Gina would say, an amazing human-slash-genius. Everything was following the nine-nine tradition, except for one thing: this year, the protagonists of the heist were gonna be the kids of the nine-nine.

It had been Gina’s idea: her daughter was six now and Gina wanted to show to the squad that the baby was an amazing human-slash-genius as well, just like her mother. Plus, she’d said she was tired of seeing those losers (meaning the nine-nine squad) play and that watching kids would have been far more interesting and entertaining. 

At the beginning, not everyone was convinced. “I don’t think it’s a good idea” said Terry, who was scared that the twins and Ava would get hurt. 

“Oh, come on! Why are you always ruining the fun, sarge? The girls are grown-up now, I’m sure they can handle a little running around!” 

“Terry’s right”, was Charles’ opinion. “Yes, our kids are not babies anymore but it is still a precinct and they could get badly hurt! They could slide on the floor, bump against a chair, burn themselves with the toaster…” 

"Oh, just like you did yesterday?” was Gina’s response, which caused everyone but Charles to burst into laughter. “Don’t worry honey” she went on, “they’ll never get as hurt as you do because that is physically impossible.” Rosa laughed out loud. 

“Well, technically, our kid is still a baby” declared Amy. Little Mac, in fact, was only three and she was not too thrilled about the idea of having him run around the precinct with the older children. 

“I think it would be fun!” Jake agreed with Gina. “Of course we’d do something safer, appropriate for kids, avoiding anything that could possibly hurt them…We’d be extra careful. What do you think, Ames?” 

She still wasn’t fully convinced. 

“I knew it. God, you are so lame, Amy” Gina declared. “The only reason you don’t wanna do this is because you know Iggy’s gonna win and you can’t stand not being the best at something.” 

“You know what, I changed my mind” was the immediate reply. “We should do it. It’d be nice to see all our kids playing together and they’d have fun!” she smiled. 

Then she whispered, making sure that Jake was the only one who heard her: “Mac has to win this.” He just looked at her lovingly and smiled. Typical Ames, even with her friends she was very competitive. But it was in a good way, because it always made her work hard and get the job done fast and perfectly, and that was one of the reasons he’d fallen in love with her. 

“Great, so it’s settled then. Now I’ll leave you to organize the whole thing, I’m going to get my nails done. Bye losers!” and with that, Gina left the building, leaving them all to work. 

They decided that Rosa, Scully and Hitchcock were gonna be the judges, as they were the ones without children involved in the heist; captain Holt was gonna be president of jury and Kevin would attend as a guest of honour. (Actually, Holt and Kevin were backup judges for Rosa because nobody trusted Hitchcock and Scully to stay awake that long). 

When they had told the kids, they had been over the moon. The Jeffords girls, being very loud and lively, only wanted an occasion to run around the precinct and make a mess; Nikolaj considered every member of the squad like family and little Iggy and Mac were just excited to play with their friends. 

The day had come, and everything had been set up: the object they had to find was a box full of sweet and little action figures of cops (suggested by Nikolaj, who loved playing with them.) Something fun but not too difficult to find, in order to avoid any risks for the children. 

As soon as Holt gave the signal, the kids started running around and jumping everywhere, making a mess on the desks and bumping into everything that was in their way. Everyone was either shouting or laughing: they were having so much fun and their parents were endeared, watching them with wide smiles on their faces. 

The first one who declared a win was Iggy, making Gina jump out of her chair and say: “It’s over for you, bitches. I knew it!” But when the little girl opened the box, she only found pieces of paper in it. It was not the right box. 

“You think you’re the only one smart in here, Linetti?” said Terry laughing. “You see, my girls are gonna win!” 

“I’m very disappointed in you, Sarge, but I will forgive you because I’m a very mature woman and also because you’re still hot.” 

“Gina, there are babies here” Amy reproached her. 

“So what, they have eyes!” 

“Shut up, everyone! Nikolaj, come to your papa with the winning box!” Nikolaj was running towards Charles, carrying a box with him and smiling. 

“Dad, I know it’s the right box! I found it in the Babylon bathroom that you told me about!” 

“Great job, Niko! That is the most secret place here, so I’m sure that is the right box! Let’s open it!” 

They were both so excited, but their joy vanished in a moment. For that was not the right box either. It was full of confetti, but no sign of sweets or little cops. 

“Ops, so sorry Charles” said Gina ironically.

“Oh shut up, Gina, your daughter got the wrong box too!” 

“I told you, one of my girls is gonna win this heist!” Terry shouted. 

There was a moment of great confusion, where all the adults were shouting at each other and the children were attacking each other with the contents of their boxes: Nikolaj was throwing confetti in the air and Iggy was throwing the pieces of paper. 

“Be careful, kids! And remember, we’re doing this for fun and we all love each other” said Charles, having lost his momentary anger towards Gina and her comments. 

“Don’t listen to him, Iggy, we’re here to win!” 

“Cagney, Lacey, Ava, make daddy proud!” 

And then, in the midst of all this shouting and fighting and throwing things at each other, captain Holt spoke. “Look, it’s little Peralta carrying a box! Come here, Mac, show it to us.” 

Mac came forward and gave the box to Jake, chanting happily: “Daddy! Daddy!” 

Jake took a quick look at the box and saw that there were sweets inside it. So this was the right one! He was over the moon: his baby boy had just won the Halloween heist and had beaten his older friends! He was so proud of his little boy that he literally felt his heart explode with love for him. 

“I can’t believe it, my son just won! He’s three and he’s better than all of your kids combined! Suck it, losers!” he shouted in the children faces. 

And then, two seconds after, he said: “Anyways this was all for fun and I love you all, so please forgive me for telling you to suck it.” 

Everybody laughed, kids included. 

He took another look at the box, more carefully this time, ‘cause he was curious to see what the action figures looked like. “Oh look, Mac, this little doll looks just like me! It’s handsome, isn’t ’it? But I’m more handsome, of course. And look at this one, instead, it looks just like mommy, right? And here’s another action figure, there’s some candy, there’s a sonogram…Wait, what the hell is a sonogram doing here?” 

He looked around him and saw everbody smiling. He then looked at Amy with a confused expression on his face and saw his wife smiling widely, her eyes filling with tears. 

Suddenly it dawned upon him. 

“Ames-“ he whispered, almost crying with happiness. 

“Well, it was my turn to surprise you during a Halloween heist, wasn’t it?” was her reply. 

He went to hug her and kiss her as everyone else around cheered and clapped their hands. When they broke the hug, Mac came close to them and Jake took him in his arms, pulling him as close as he could. 

He could not believe it; that was the best news he could ever receive. 

“So all of this was a setup? You arranged for Mac to win so he could bring me the box with the sonogram?” he asked his wife. 

“Well yes, it actually was Gina’s idea. I had just discovered I was pregnant and I wanted to surprise you just like you did to me when you proposed, so I talked to her about it and she came up with this.” 

“I guess, after all, I am still the most amazing human-slash-genius in this precinct. No need to thank me, guys.” 

“And you” Jake asked his squad, “all of you knew everything about this surprise and helped Amy?” 

Everybody nodded. 

“Guys I don’t know what to say. This is one of the best days of my life. Thank you to everybody for your help and especially thank you Ames for this wonderful surprise. I would have never expected that, so you really nailed this surprise.” 

“Now we’re even” she smiled. 

“Yeah, we are.” He smiled too. Then he continued: “I love you so much and I cannot wait to have another baby with you and make our beautiful family even bigger.” 

“Love you too, forever” she replied, pulling him in for a sweet kiss. 

Charles was crying like a toddler and Rosa handed him a box of tissues; the kids were playing happily with each other, except for little Mac who was still in Jake’s arms; Holt and Kevin were looking at Jake proudly (he really wished they were his dads);Gina and Terry were just cheering again and Hitchcock and Scully were asleep, as everybody had predicted. 

But he didn’t care; he would tell them in the morning. 

Right now, he felt like he could fly. 

“I still can’t believe that we’re going to have another baby” he said again to Amy. “It’s the best Halloween ever! Oh my Gosh wait…you know what? We should call it Babyween instead of Halloween, got it? ‘cause we’re gonna have another baby!” He was so excited he didn’t even know what he was saying, but it was alright. 

Amy laughed. “Babyween. I love it. Happy Babyween everybody!” 

And they kissed again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I missed writing about Jake and Amy, and I missed seeing them with little Mac so I came up with this idea, hoping you'll like it. I think that another Peraltiago baby would be the cutest thing in the world so I wrote this down and I hope it came out well! Thanks for reading and please feel free to let me know what you think! Until next time :)


End file.
